


Bro Code

by mrsirishboru



Category: Brantley Gilbert - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Brantley Gilbert Lyric One-shotSong: Bro Code by Brantley Gilbert





	

Looking at the text message that lit up your phone screen, you rolled your eyes. Another night out with the boys, expecting you to stay in all night while he's out having a good time. Running your right hand through your freshly curled hair, you let out a sigh of frustration.

 

_ Look atcha, girl _

_ Standin' in my doorway _

_ Rockin' them curls _

_ And them cut-off daisies, man _

_ She called me up _

_ Can I come over, boy _

_ I'm bored to death _

_ And I'm all alone _

_ And _

 

Standing up from the couch you walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a half-empty bottle of vodka from the other night when he was out with the boys for the 3rd time this week. Twisting the cap off you placed it on the hutch right next to the little pink metal safe. As small smile formed on your face, you bit your lip as you remember your stash that you keep under lock and key.

 

_ She only drinks when she's lonely _ __   
_ She only gets stoned when you ain't home _ __   
_ And I know bro code and I ain't breakin' it _ __   
_ But bro, you got yourself a situation, bro _ __   
_ You better get your girl home, boy _ __   
_ You better take yourself home, boy _ __   
_ You better tell her you love her, you need her _ _   
_ __ 'Cause if you don't, she's 'bout to be long gone, bro

 

Dialing the number of the one person who might understand, after 3 rings he finally answers

“Hello” 

“Hey B are you home? Can I come over? I'm bored to death” You spit out, not taking a breath between words.

“Uh, yeah sure” 

 

_ I opened the door _

_ And she gets to talkin' _

_ Talkin' 'bout he's controllin' me _

_ And tryin to hold me down _

_ It's gettin old, man _

_ She's ready to roll, man _

_ And I don't want to say _

_ I told you so, man _

_ 'Cause _

 

Ringing the doorbell, it takes him just a few seconds to answer the door.

He gave you a look over before moving out of the way so you could enter the house.

“He's trying to control me, keeps trying to hold me down. I'm sick of it, he's never home. I'm so lonely all the time all I do is drink…” you start rambling to him. 

“B I'm so lonely,” You say as you start running your hand down his arm, he let out a small growl hardly audible, as he threw his head back shaking his head.

“I can't. I'll be right back, make yourself at home” He said as he took off towards the back of his house, probably to his bedroom.

 

_ She only drinks when she's lonely _

_ She only gets stoned when you ain't home _

_ And I know bro code and I ain't breakin' it _

_ But bro, you got yourself a situation, bro _

_ You better get your girl home, boy _

_ You better take yourself home, boy _

_ You better tell her you love her, you need her _

_ 'Cause if you don't, she's 'bout to be long gone, bro _

 

Sitting on the couch staring at the living room walls covered in Harley Davidson photos and 10 point bucks, you could overhear Brantley talking on the phone

“Bro you got yourself a situation, you better come get your girl home”

“She's drunk and stoned, just come get her before she's long gone, bro”

 

‘Great, trying to get me back home to that controlling freak’ you thought to yourself

“Bro I ain't even playing, she's got her hair up in curls wearing them cut off daisies that are way too short. Just come get your girl”

“Fine, dude whatever you say”

 

_ Better show that girl a good time _

_ If you don't it's gon' be goodbye _

_ And if you take it for granted _

_ You hand her to another man _

_ It's a matter of time, bro _

_ It's a matter of time _

 

“No, if you don't want to show her a good time and take her for granted, hand her to another man”

“You know it's just a matter of time before she leaves you for another man that will pay her attention” 

You could hear his heavy footsteps coming from the hallway, looking up at the walkway he was leaned up against the wall.

“I ain't going back,” You told him as you crossed your arms trying to stand your ground

“Don't have to” he laughed at your stubbornness. 

 

Grabbing the half-empty bottle of Bud Light of the coffee table you started sipping on it, he continued to stand in the hallway pressed up against the wall watching you. 

Using his arm, he motioned for you to come over to where he was

“Come here,” He said quietly with a smirk on his face

“What are you gonna show me a good time since he cant” You questioned as you stood from the couch

“Damn right” 

“What about ‘BRO CODE’?” You questioned him

“Screw that,” He said as he placed both of his hands on each side of your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss.

 


End file.
